Technological advancements have made an ever-increasing amount of automation possible in inventory-handling and other types of material-handling systems. As automation increases, human operators become responsible for a decreasing portion of the tasks performed within such systems. This reduced reliance on human effort may, in turn, provide significant advantages in speed, throughput, and productivity. Nonetheless, in such systems, it may be necessary for human operators to interface with the automated elements of the system, and interaction between the human operator and automated elements of the system may limit the overall speed and effectiveness of the system.